


Why me?

by Wolf_Fang1991



Category: Marvel
Genre: Anal, Bullying, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Peter, M/M, No Heros, Peter Needs a Hug, Self Harm, Sex, Tony Needs a Hug, WARNING: please read tags, peter a student, tony a teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Fang1991/pseuds/Wolf_Fang1991
Summary: The school corridors always made Peter feel small and vulnerable, everyone’s eyes staring at him in hate and disgust. He had no friends, no one to talk to about all the stuff he has to deal with at school, he can’t even tell his aunt May about the fact that he gets bullied on daily bases because he knows that she has been through so much already after the death of his parents and uncle Ben. He bottles all of his emotions up, until he goes home and takes a shower, crying as he stares at the razor blade covered in blood.





	1. Chapter 1

The school corridors always made Peter feel small and vulnerable, everyone’s eyes staring at him in hate and disgust. He had no friends, no one to talk to about all the stuff he has to deal with at school, he can’t even tell his aunt May about the fact that he gets bullied on daily bases because he knows that she has been through so much already after the death of his parents and uncle Ben. He bottles all of his emotions up, until he goes home and takes a shower, crying as he stares at the razor blade covered in blood. 

Wednesday morning he woke up at his usual time for school dreading it like every other day, he gets dressed and cooks breakfast for himself and for aunt May but he never ends up eating it all and throws it away in the bin. Then he leaves the apartment breathing in the fresh cold crisp air and slowly walks to school which took about thirty minutes but it gave him time to think about all the random stuff that pops into his head. 

The school is large and filled with student and teachers, he walks to his locker and before he can finish stuffing his coat into it and getting his text books out he hears a yell. 

“Hey! Parker” he turns around to see Flash walking to him with his group of friends. Peter didn’t say anything to him and instead looked at his feet and fidgeted with his hands. “Didn’t you hear me? I said hey” Flash said in low and unwelcoming voice making Peter shiver. 

Peter stayed quiet for a little while before he started to stutter “h-hey”. 

Flash smirked and pushed Peter out of the way, making him stumble so that he could get to his own locker then aggressively handing Peter some crumbled paper. 

“Do it for me, and this time do it properly or the same thing as last time will happen” Peter knew exactly what he was talking about, he accidentally missed a question out making flash go a few marks down and he wasn’t happy about it so he and his friends cornered him in the toilettes and punched his nose until it broke and was forced to tell the teachers he fell over. 

This was nothing for Peter, sometimes he would be purposely pushed down by people he doesn’t even know he would be walking back from school and a few guys from the school would drag into and alley way and beat him up. He never really understood why he got bullied he never done anything wrong. 

Peter just nodded and Flash started walking past him as he mumbled “fucking loser” under his breath but made sure it was loud enough for Peter to hear it and to make his friends laugh. 

He quickly stuffed the homework into his backpack and started to walk to his first class Triple science with Mr Stark which he loved the class just not the people in it.

As he walked in the class Mr Stark stopped him for a second. “Good morning Peter”. 

“Good morning Mr Stark” he said sheepishly 

“You okay today?” Mr Stark asked him. 

Peter just nodded again and started to walk to his seat when he felt a forceful tug on the back of his grey hoodie, making choke slightly and gasp for air. He dropped his text book onto the floor as fell backwards, he saw that it was one of Flashes friends who started laughing at him before walking over to his seat. 

Thank god Mr Stark didn’t see that so Peter gathered his books and strolled over to his seat with shaken legs. He had a feeling threat Mr Stark knew that he was getting bullied by the way he talked and looked at him which was completely different to the other teachers, but he never asked about it nor did it seem like he wanted to which made Peter feel as if no one really cared about it him. 

He always enjoyed this lesson except for the fact that every lesson there was always thugs thrown at him such as pens and scrubbed up paper with shitty little message son then such as ‘Go die’, ‘whore’ and anything else that made Peter want to run out of class but he knew he couldn’t as he had to pass this class to get into the college he want to get in. 

The bell rang and everyone jumped out their seats and raced out the door for their break, Peter was always the last one to end up leaving the classroom, so when he was stuffing his bag up with books a shadow came across his table. 

“Peter, can we talk?” Mr Stark asked in a concerning voice.


	2. Chapter 2

“Peter can we talk?” Asked Mr Stark in a concerning tone. 

Peter nodded in agreement and slowly he and Mr stark walked towards the desk right at the front of the room in front and a huge whiteboard plastered to the wall. 

“Please, take a seat.” Mr Stark said as he motioned his arm to the empty seat next to his that was always there for some unknown reason. “So Peter how are you today?” 

Peter was fiddling with his hand whilst looking down to avoid eye contact with Mr Stark before answering “I’m fine sir” 

Mr Stark raised his right eyebrow “do you enjoy school?”

“It’s… fine Mr Stark” he said shyly. 

“You know you say ‘fine’ a lot” Mr Stark pointed out. Peter didn’t say anything after that instead he sat in silence still avoiding the gaze of his teacher. Mr Stark cleared his throat “Pete I know what you are going through, I know that you are getting bullied.” 

That got peters attention and he quickly lifted his head “h-how did you- I mean no no I’m not I’m fine” 

“You don’t have to hide it away from me Pete I see it happen to you all the time” he quickly took a deep breath in and exhaling it out “I want to help you, listen and give advice to you and I promise I won’t tell a single soul anything that you tell me”

Shit, Peter thought, he didn’t want any of this he didn’t want anyone to know he was hoping the teachers would ignore it or at least think the he just wants to be alone. Now Mr Stark his going to tell aunt May and then aunt May will find out the he self harms and he can’t have her worry about him like that and oh god. Peter’s breathing was starting to rapidly increase. 

“Peter ate you okay?” Mr stark asked in concern again quickly standing on his feet and running to Peters side “Pete?” 

“S-sorry Mr Stark I-I have to go now” Peter grabbed his bag and walked as fast as he to the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He closed the lid of the toilet and sat down placing his head in his hands. This was not the time to have a panic attack. Tears streamed from his eyes and his breath still shaken, it was quiet until he heard the bathroom door swing open. Flash’s and his friends voices were heard laughing and yelling talking about weird shit until Peters name was mentioned in a conversation. 

“Mr Stark kept Peter Parker back after lesson” one of the guys mentioned. 

“Why? For being such a fucking loser?” Flash asked sarcastically. “Wouldn’t be surprised, my dad used to beat the shit out of his when they where in school together, did the same with his uncle as well”. Flash laughed. “Looks like cowardice runs in the family” 

Anger slowly raised to Peter about his dad and uncle Ben being called cowards when without thinking, he slammed open the stall door and pushed flash backwards “you have no right to call them cowards!” He yelled. 

Flashed turned to look at Peter and he knew that straight he fucked up and that he should have stayed the bathroom stall. Flash’s lip was slight cut open from accidentally bitting his lip when peter pushed him. “You little shit” he said in low voice. 

At the corner of his eye his saw one of the guys lock the bathroom door and then suddenly he saw blackness and pain on his face. Flash punched him making him lose his balance and fall to the ground where Flash grabbed him by the shirt and punched him again. 

Peter couldn’t remember much after that punch, almost knocked him out cold all he could feel was kicks to his stomach and sometimes knees. He just wanted to be home in bed where he felt most safe but that’s not the case. When Flash and his friends were done they left him on the ground face slightly bleeding and already bruising. He listened to flash mumble something to him but didn’t actually manage to make out what it was other then something that was meant to hurt hurt Peter. 

He laid there for a bit deciding he can’t go to class like this and if he went to the nurses office they would surely call aunt May. So instead he slowly got up and walked out the door, dragging himself to the science block finding Mr Stark sit in his empty classroom. He knocked and the door and walking in turning Mr Starks direction to him “Mr Stark?” He said softly. 

Mr Starks eyes grew big at Peters punched face “God, Peter what the hell happened?” 

“If I talk to you…. Will you promise not to tell May?” He asked whilst taking a breath mid way trying his hardest not to cry” 

“I promise” Mr Stark said whilst leading Peter to his office which was at the back of the classroom. “Take a seat I’m just going to get some first aid” Mr Stark just watched Peter nod as he carefully sat down. 

About three minutes later Mr Stark was back with first aid and Peter was looking up at the ceiling eyes half closed and breathing heavy. “Does your stomach hurt as well?” 

Peter nodded again whilst lowering his head back down. Mr stark stood in front of him with cotton buds, water, plasters and bandages etc. He slowly dapped a cotton bud over the places where the skin had broke on Peters face soaking up all the blood, then he used water to clean the dirt and dry blood, and placed a few plasters on his face. 

He cleared his voice “would you mind taken your shirt of, just so I can check the wounds”. 

Peter blushed but nodded and used the majority of his leftover energy to take of his shirt, grunting in pain every so often. Mr stark stared at him him in symphony as he saw the bruises across his stomach and sides. 

“Right, it only looks like bruising, but I think you should got to a doctor just in case.” Mr stark explained. 

“Um I can’t go to a doctor” he swallowed “may might find out and ask questions” 

“I see, then would u mind lying down on the couch so I can check if there are any broken vitals?” 

Peter looked behind him to see a plain grey couch, he obliged and manage to stand up with help from mr Stark and lie in the couch. 

“I need you to be brutally honest, if it hurts to much say” he slowly started move his hand across Peters stomach and push here and there. Peter’s facial expression didn’t say much other then pain but lucky for him there was nothing other then bruises. “You can put you shirt back on now, there doesn’t seem to be anything serious.” 

Peter began to put his shirt back on whilst mr stark cleared all the cotton buds and then took a seat right next to Peter. 

“So are you ready to talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is slow, boring and weird but I promis I will get there soon x

**Author's Note:**

> Keep making new stories with many u finished ones sorry. thank for reading and hope u enjoyed it also honest comment are seriously welcomed


End file.
